Because LO GUE END!
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: Kata 'Lo Gue End' memang sedang populer untuk candaan, bahkan tidak jarang menjadi bahan bagus untuk sandiwara. Tapi siapa tahu kata itu bisa menimbulkan akibat yang 'fatal' nantinya. AU


**Sakigane (Rauto & Noir): Cahyoooo, minna-san! Genki desu ka? XD Setelah jalan-jalan ke Puncak selama 2 hari 1 malam, kami sudah menemukan banyak inspirasi dan subjek yang pantas sebagai obsesi fanfiksi, hehehe. Dan sekarang kami ingin mempersembahkan fanfiksi yang telah kami pikirkan/diskusikan bersama. Entah kena angin apa, kami juga lagi deman banyak sekali pairing yaoi yang ada di MFBeyblade, jadi kami acak-acak (dihajar semua chara) di fiksi ini. Duh, kayaknya kita kelamaan curcol, ya? Kalau begitu, akhir kata, happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because LO, GUE, END!**

**© Sakigane**

**Disclaimer: We don't own MFBeyblade**

**Genre: Humor, Romance (maybe?), Parody**

**Pairing: GinKyo, RyuTa, TsuYu, MasaKing**

**Rate: T**

**WARNING(s): OOC, MISSTYPO, and all**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"LO, GUE, END!"

"Hah?" Kyoya membelalak mata begitu sang kekasih, Ginga Hagane, tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata itu dengan kedua lengan tangannya yang membentuk silang. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyoya tidak mengerti.

"Pikir saja sendiri, pokonya LO, GUE, END!"

Bahkan terdengar _backsound _dari suara 'LO GUE END' yang diucapkan Ginga langsung menggemah dalam indera pendengaran pemilik_ Leone_ ini. Kyoya menggeleng pelan, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, ia tahu pada akhirnya kalau arti dari ucapan itu adalah…

"Ti-tidak, Ginga tunggu dulu –" belum sempat Kyoya mengambil lengan Ginga, tangan dinginnya langsung ditepis sang _Pegasis_ yang langsung berbalik badan dengan angkuhnya. Inilah puncak kedramatisan sebuah hubungan retak layaknya kulit telur abang mikrolet yang akan menetas.

"TIDAK! GINGAAAA!"

Cerita pun tamat.  
>Ups, salah, tidak tamat. Yang tamat hanya akhir dari adegan dramatis antara Kyoya dan Ginga yang tadinya merupakan sepasang kekasih romantis kini menjadi sepasang kekasih roman-irama.<p>

Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar lusa yang lalu, akan tetapi Kyoya terus murung sejak saat itu. Bagaimana dirinya bisa hidup tanpa Ginga? Bagaimana dirinya bisa bertahan melangkah tanpa Ginga? Semuanya gelap, semuanya retak, semuanya hancur sudah, sungguh kegalauan yang luar biasa kini melanda Kyoya Tategami.

"Ginga… KENAPAAAAAA?" teriak Kyoya di tengah-tengah kota sampai dilempar ikan asin oleh ibu-ibu yang baru pulang belanja di dekatnya. "Berisik singa kota!" tegur ibu-ibu itu dengan pandangan menyirat rasa sebal layaknya Kyoya itu suaminya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"LO GUE END!"<p>

"Kau ngomong apa, Yuu?" tanya Tsubasa pada kekasihnya yang jauh lebih pendek daripada dirinya. Sepasang kekasih yang unik, satunya tinggi banget seperti tiang listrik, satunya pendek banget seperti kecebong. Tetapi entah kenapa mereka bisa saling mencintai, tetapi tidak sekarang karena …

"Dasar tidak peka! Aku bilang… LO GUE END! Dengar, tidak?" teriak yang berpostur tubuh pendek bernama 'Yuu' itu pada Tsubasa. Mungkin karena menganggap kekasihnya itu sama seperti anak Lolita di TK-TK terdekat, Tsubasa menganggap remeh kata itu tapi sesaat kemudian.

"Huh! Kalau tidak mengerti. Ya, sudah!" dengan itu Yuu melangkah lebih cepat –berlari, berusaha mendahului langkah Tsubasa yang berkaki panjang. Tetapi tetap saja dengan menambah kecepatan sedikit layaknya gigi mobil, Tsubasa berusaha mendahului anak itu.

"Yuu, bilang dulu kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini atau aku akan –" entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja, Tsubasa menyelipkan sebelah kakinya tepat diantara kedua kaki Yuu yang sedang bergerak cepat. Otomatis anak kecebong… eh, maksudnya anak yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu langsung…

_BYUUUURR!_

"Yuu, jangan jatuh kesana! Basah, 'kan? Jatuhnya kesini saja!" seru Tsubasa menunjuk sebuah tong sampah tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali, atau mungkin Tsubasa ingin menciptakan sebuah maha karya baru, yaitu kecebong yang jatuhnya bukan ke sungai, tapi ke tong sampah. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena …

"SAMA SAJA AKHIR-AKHIRNYA AKU JATUH, DASAR ELANG LAYANGAN!"

"Kamu sendiri kecebong hanyut" balas Tsubasa dengan entengnya membiarkan Yuu masih hanyut di sungai itu, sampai kepintarannya kembali pulih dan…

"YUU! JANGAN PERGIIII!" dengan itu Tsubasa berlari mengejar Yuu yang hanyut mengikuti arus sungai entah sampai kemana …

* * *

><p>"LO GUE END!"<p>

"Haah, kau mengingau, hm?" komentar Ryuga tanpa ekspresi begitu tiba-tiba Kenta mengucapkan kata itu di depannya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Siapa sangkah kalau ternyata Ryuga akhirnya menjalin cinta terbakar… eh, salah, maksudnya cinta terlarang dengan seorang anak pemberani bernama Kenta Yumiya.

"Nggak, aku tidak pernah mengigau, pokonya sekarang LO GUE END!" dengan itu Kenta mengkemas barang-barangnya seperti obeng, lingis, aki mobil, sepatu bot, dan roda mobil.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau kamu pergi siapa yang bantuin aku narik angkot?" tanya Ryuga sedikit frustasi menengok ke sampingnya, dan disana terdapat sebuah… mobil mikrolet yang terlihat begitu bijaksana, bersinar, berkilau, terang berderang, super kuat, bertenaga ektra, banyak fungsinya, bisa mengurangi lemak tubuh, mengandung susu kuda, dan lainnya.

"Tarik saja sendiri pakai sereal kambing, pokonya sekarang aku –" belum selesai Kenta melangkah keluar dari… bengkel mobil dengan sebuah koper bertulis 'Pantang Pulang Sebelum Padam', dilihatnya Ryuga di belakangnya malah menaiki mobil mikrolet yang selama 300 malam mereka perbaiki berdua.

"kalau kau pergi akan kutabrak" ancam Ryuga kelihatannya tidak main-main. Kenta memandang datar Ryuga seakan tidak takut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh manusia dingin satu itu.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"KALAU KAU PERGI AKAN KUTABRAK!"

"Sini kalau berani" ternyata oh ternyata Kenta memang sudah ingin menemui roh Mohammad Naidiudin… Eh, salah, maksudnya ingin menemui kakek neneknya di'atas sana' dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit –ditabrak mikrolet?

"Siap, ya! Kau yang pilih sendiri, lho" ujar Ryuga seakan-akan beriklan dan memamerkan mikroletnya itu. Kenta mengangguk sembari mengeluarkan sebuah bendera berkotak-kotak hitam putih seperti yang ada di lomba balap lalu mengayung-ayungkannya untuk memberi aba-aba pada Ryuga untuk bergerak.

"Ready?"

"3"

"2"

"1"

_CKIIIIIITTTTT_

_BRUAAAAAGHHHH!_

Entah siapa yang bodoh, Ryuga yang betul-betul menabrak sang mantan kekasih tanpa dosa, atau Kenta yang malah mendukung kekasihnya untuk menabraknya, tapi ternyata…

… Kenta dan Ryuga (beserta mikroletnya tercinta) mental bersama-sama ke langit biru dan kembali atau tidaknya mereka sama sekali tidak diketahui bahkan oleh _author _sekalipun. Ckckck, adegan ini pantas ditiru oleh produser sinetron Indonesia!

* * *

><p>"LO GUE END!"<p>

"Tunggu, Masamune, kenapa tiba-tiba, sih?" cegat King begitu Masamune membalikan badan dengan arogan setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tadinya sih gengsi layaknya penolakan elit bintang lima, tapi akhirnya Masamune menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, ah, tidak, ralat. Maksudnya mantan kekasih untuk sekarang, yaitu King.

"Gu-e su-dah mu-ak sa-ma mu-ka lo-e! Ja-di lo-e le-bih ba-ik _GO NOW_!" ucap Masamune dengan sok terbata-bata dengan tidak elitnya pada King, mana akhir-akhirnya pakai bahasa inggris pula.

"Aku nggak ngerti kamu ngomong apaan, Masamune" kasihan banget, deh, Masamune. Sudah mengucapkannya susah payah tetapi tidak kesampaian layaknya cinta badut kuntilanak yang tidak sampai pada pak pocong ngesot _dance master_. Pria berambut jabrik hitam ini berkacak pinggang lalu kembali sok-sokan.

"Sorii, ya. Aku bukan_ loadspeaker_ yang bisa mengulang perkataan" ucap Masamune dengan tinggi hati. Tapi bukan sakit hati yang diambil King melainkan …

"Gayamu mirip om-om jualan panci, deh, Masamune" Oh My God, betul-betul King adalah seme yang tidak peka, hampir-hampir ia membuat Masamune yang tengah sok gengsi itu mati jualan panci.

"SUDAH, AH! TENTARA BANCI SAJA BANGGA, AKU PERGI!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Masamune, aku 'kan cuma bercanda! Jangan marah dulu, dong, om jualan panci… Eh, maksudnya Masamune! Jangan tinggalin aku, ayo balik lagi!"

"NEHI!" dengan itu Masamune langsung memanggil badut Ancol dan menungganginya lalu pergi meninggalkan King yang bertekuk lutut disambut hujan deras dadakan yang ternyata semprotan air dari rumah tetangga. Tunggu dulu, dimana-mana kuda yang ditunggangi, 'kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang badut yang ditunggangi 'kuda'?

"MA~SA~MU~NEEEEEE! TANPAMU AKU NGGAK BISA MAKAN RAMEN BASI BARENGAN LAGIIII!"

* * *

><p>Setelah disaring, pada akhirnya keempat <em>seme<em> yang baru putus dengan 'mengenaskan' dari pacar masing-masing entah kenapa bisa bertemu di tempat yang sama, di waktu yang sama, di'apes' yang sama juga pula. Mulai dari Kyoya, Tsubasa, Ryuga, dan terakhir King. Tepat berada di tepi jembatan 'Michiko' alias singkatan dari 'MIrip China tapI tiKO'.

"Aku nggak ngerti, kenapa Ginga putusin aku, ya? Memangnya aku ini kurang apa?" ujar Kyoya dengan begitu mendramatisir sampai-sampai keempatnya kena semprot air dari penyiram bunga yang salah kacamata. Basah massal, deh…

"Bajumu kali, kayak gembel gelandangan begitu" sahut Ryuga tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali. Mendengar itu, Kyoya malah percaya saja dan semakin galau lalu mereka kesiram massal untuk yang kedua kalinya karena ada kapal lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa peduli airnya menyembur ke sembarangan tempat.

"Aku, sih, walau nggak rela tapi lepasin saja" sambung Tsubasa yang tidak kalah galaunya dari mereka bertiga. King mendelik tidak paham.

"Maksudmu?" tanya King kemudian memandang Tsubasa dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Tsubasa menghelai nafas dengan gerakan _slow-motion_ dadakan dan begitu mendramatis layaknya sinetron-sinetron Indonesia.

"Mantan pacarku kecebong, tadi dia baru mau berkembang biak terus hanyut, deh" cerita Tsubasa singkat, padat, tapi tidak jelas. Sisanya minus Tsubasa langsung _sweatdrop_ massal di tempat. Kemudian cuaca mendung tiba-tiba, bahkan kegalauan mereka sampai membuat matahari ketakutan lalu mengumpat dibalik awan hitam.

"A-aku, tidak bisa hidup tanpa Ginga, tidak ada jalan selain…" dengan itu Kyoya langsung memanjati pinggir jembatan sungai berniat untuk "… bunuh diri"

"Tunggu, habis bunuh diri ngapain?" tanya King berusaha mencegah Kyoya untuk meloncat ke sungai sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyoya menengok dengan dramatisnya, angin dari kipas angin kota pun berhembus saking nggak ada modalnya untuk membuat angin sendiri.

"Main ke surga, deh. Siapa tahu ada malaikat yang masih jomblo" ucap Kyoya dengan tenang. Mendengar itu, ketiganya langsung bertukar pandang dengan amat sangat super duper ultra extra serius.

"Ikutan, dong. Kayaknya seru, deh" komentar Tsubasa ikutan memanjat pinggir jembatan diikuti Ryuga maupun King. Kyoya hanya nyengir nggak jelas karena dapet teman yang ikutan bunuh diri dengannya. Lumayan, 'kan, habis diputusin barengan, terus disiram barengan, mati barengan pula.

"Hitungan ketiga, loncat ya!" sahut Ryuga memberikan aba-aba. Tapi tiba-tiba King mengada-ngada kedua tangannya dengan sedikit panik.

"Tunggu! Gandengan dulu, dong! Takut, nih!" keluh King ala anak dodol… Eh, maksudnya anak kecil sampai sisanya cengo bersamaan.

"Mana ada bunuh diri tapi takut, dasar 'michiko' kau!"

"Berisik, ah! Buruan gandengan berempat!"

Sementara itu, disisi lain… Para uke malah mengobrol dan tertawa ria, meliputi Ginga, Masamune, Yuu, dan Kenta. Kenapa mereka terlihat gembira seperti itu, pasti ada alibinya …

"Gimana, Ginga? Sukses bikin Kyoya-nya_ shock_, hah?" tanya Kenta dengan gelak tawa yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Ginga mengangguk senang.

"Tapi sedikit nggak tega lihatin dia dilemparin ikan asin" komentar Ginga menggaruk-garuk dagunya dengan sedikit cengiran.

"Kira-kira kapan kita bongkar sandiwara pura-pura putus ini?" sambung Masamune melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dengan semangat. Sandiwara? Oh, ternyata, mereka berempat selaku sama-sama 'uke' bermaksud berpura-pura putus pada pacarnya. Dan pada akhirnya mereka sukses besar membuat pacar masing-masing putus cinta dengan mendramatis.

"Jangan lama-lama, aku nggak tega sama Tsubasa. Nggak putus saja dia galau banget, apalagi putus…" sambung Yuu dengan nada manjanya. Mereka berempat terus mengobrol dengan riang gembira sampai mereka menemukan keempat sosok makhluk halus… Eh, salah, maksudnya keempat sosok yang begitu familiar siap untuk…. Terjun ke sungai…

"Tu! Wa! Ga –"

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu!"

"King dodol! Mau bunuh diri saja lama banget, sih! Kalau kayak begini, sih, sampai zaman penguin astronot juga nggak selesai-selesai bunuh dirinya!" omel Ryuga kesal karena King nggak jadi-jadi untuk melompat ke sungai.

"Kita harus kompak! Kita harus mensejajarkan kaki kita seperti biasanya _ballerina_ mau manggung!" bela King dengan tatapan super duper extra ultra horror.

"Kita bukan _ballerina_! Kita mau bunuh diri, gallon! Buruan kita loncat!" dengan itu Kyoya menarik paksa lainnya sampai akhirnya…

_BYUUUURRRRRRR!_

"TIDAK! KYOYAAAAA!"

"TSUBASAAA, AKU NGGAK BENAR-BENAR JADI KECEBONG, KOK!"

"KING! TANGGUNG JAWAB, AKU NGUTANG DI 50 RESTORANT MAKAN SAMA KAMU TAHU!"

"RYUGAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**akigane**: **Hiyaaaaa, minna-saaan. Maaf, ya, kalau akhir dari cerita ini jelek atau tidak memuaskan anda-anda sekalian, hehehe. Tetapi kami berdua sangat menikmati proses pembuatan fic ini, kok. Idenya hanya satu, yaitu kata 'Lo Gue End' yang sedang marak-maraknya dikalangan remaja. Kalau kalian nggak tahu, ya wajar nggak terlalu paham sama cerita ini. Apa akhir cerita ini dihitung bad ending? O.O Semoga saja mereka berempat yang nyeburin diri ke sungai nggak benar-benar mati, amin XD Pengennya nanti buat versi Pokemon juga, ah~ (plakplak). Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca, ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian sebelum pergi dari 'page' ini, kritik saran pasti diterima, dayo~ :3 Lumayan review kalian bisa jadi bahan referensi kami, oke. Sampai jumpa di karya kami yang lainnya. Aideuo~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


End file.
